thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Marina Portside
Marina Portside is a District 4 Omega Female created by HawkWD. Her District partner is Relic Northwing. "Weak huh?! We'll see whose laughing once I've knocked you on your ass!" -Marina Portside Info Strategy: *Interview Plan: Marina will play a cute persona, wearing some sort of pale pink dress with her hair out of her usual braids and curled in little golden locks. She will giggle a lot and act very sweet, wooing the Capitol into sponsoring her. This will be very difficult for the girl, as she prefers to be seen as a threat, not a little girl. *Alliance(s): Marina will ally with the Careers. They might not want her because of her appearance or age, but she will be very stubborn, showing off her strengths again and again, and pester them constantly untill they accept her into the pack. *Bloodbath Strategy: Marina will dive into the midst of the bloodbath chaos, heading straight into the golden horn to retrieve as many bidents or spears as she can carry. Using the light weight weapons she will target a few tributes running away, and skewer them from behind. She won't kill more than one tribute though, as she doesn't want to be the antagonistic villian of the games. She will constantly keep an eye out for any tributes that might attack her in close rage, and will retreat to her allies if someone does attack. *Games Strategy: Marina will stick close to the Careers, offering to guard the cornucopia while they hunt, as they will most likely still consider her the weakest link. If any tributes try to raid the golden horn, she will be forced to kill them, but will try to make it quick and painless. If a large alliance howver comes to the cornucopia, she will hide and wait for them to leave. Knowing the Careers will surely kill her because of that, she would grab whatever she could and flee in the opposite direction the Careers left, covering her tracks as she goes. Once the Careers start turning on each other or become weak due to small numbers, she will leave while guarding the cornucopia, probably burning everything she doesn't bring with her to starve her former allies. Skills: Coming from 4, Marina is naturally gifted with the ability to swim. She is quite the expert, easily able to glide through rough waters and high waves. Marina also has a good aim, from diving down to coral reefs and having to skewer small fish, she has a good eye when it comes to being able to hit an exact point. Marina can tie many knots and weave intricate nets out of branches, vines, reeds and seaweed. Marina as also a quick runner, with her small stature and high endurance, she could easily outrun attackers and find a hiding place to evade them. Marina can climb trees very well, because she is light and has climbed several trees to get coccnuts in her District, she could easily scale trees with thin and/or few branches. Weaknesses: Marina is quite the hothead. With a large temper when it comes to how she is treated, even the smallest comments about her could easily irrate her. When she gets angry she doesn't think straight, and could kill an ally, which could be very bad if the other Careers see this. Finally, she isn't very strong, and hand-to-hand combat or wrestling would surely spell her demise. Fears: Chemophobia, the fear of chemicals. After her father was killed in a chemical accident, she saw many survivors with their faces half melted and large, bubbling red blisters across their skin. The thought of this happening to her causes Marina to panick, and she generally will avoid all factories or places where any sorts of chemicals are used. Weapons: Being a bit younger and a bit weaker than some of the other District 4 tributes, Marina finds the trident too cumbersome and much prefers the two-pronged bident, rather than it's three-pronged counterpart trident. The lighter weapon is much easier for Marina to wield as she has spent many days swimming in the blue waters of 4, skewering fish with her bident. Marina has also done training with a spear at the Career acedemy, and has a good aim while throwing to impale tributes. Marina would most likely also use a net along with a bident or a spear, so she could easily entrap her enemies before sticking her weapon into their heart. Appearance: Marina is very 'cute'. She has golden blonde hair, the front bangs being abit darker than the rest of her sunny locks that she will regularly keep in two pigtail braids. She has tan skin from spending lots of her time either in the water, using a bident to spear fish, or training with other weaponary at the beach, as the training center she attended was mainly outdoors. She has a small stature and is very thin, making her seem even weaker than she really is. She has azure eyes that seem to glow with happiness. Personality: Marina is very outspoken, speaking what's on her mind at all times. If she doesn't like something, she's gonna say, "I don't like this". Now, if she thought someone was ugly she wouldn't call them ugly, but if someone came up with a battle strategy and she thought it was a bad idea, she would tell them it's a crappy idea. She's also a bit stubburn, never taking no for an answer, and always thinking she can build something without the instruction booklet. When someone calls her weak or naive because she is younger, she gets very angered and will often give them a solid punch to show them how tough she can be. Marina isn't a bloodthristy killer, and actually dislikes the hunger games. She will kill if she has to, but won't run around using blood as warpaint and hanging tributes with their own entrails. Things like that disgust her, and if one of the Careers was crazy like that, she would despise them rather much, and probably plot their death herself. Marina can be quiet smart at times, knowing how to lie very covincingly or using her small and cute appareance to trick oppenants into dropping their guard long enough for her to kill them. She won't do that very often how ever, as she like being honest and straight forward with people. Marina is also quite the entergetic figure, bursting with energy and excitement over little things. History: Marina didn't get the lavish lifestyle many people in her District did, simply because her creation was a accident. Her mother, Azule, was the husband of a affluentical cannery owner, Blue, who made a small fortune. She was very regal and posh, seemingly very chaste woman. And this was true at first. But one day she was taking a tour of one of the many massive canaries, where she met a poor canner by the name of Fisher. A spark grew upon a short conversation, and a burning year long affair spewed from that small spark. At the end of that one year, Azule found out she was pregnant. At first she was relieved, as she and Blue had been trying to have a baby for months. As she rushed to tell her husband the good news, Blue told her he went to the doctors who said he was infertile and could never have children. Azule was horrified, realizing the embryo inside her did not belong to her spouse, but her lover, Fisher. She and Fisher agreed to keep the pregnancy a secret to save both of their reputations, and Fisher would take care of the child after she was born. Azule managed to hide her pregnancy for 9 months, and gave birth in Fisher's small shack. She held her newborn and named her "Marina" before tearfully handing her to Fisher. In order to keep Blue from growing suspicous, Azule would never be able to see her daughter ever again. Azule handed Fisher a golden flower necklass, instructing him to give it to Marina. Fisher was a great father to Marina, despite his small income, and the two were very happy together. When Marina was 6, her father passed away due to a accidental release of chemicals in the cannery. Marina was moved to an orphange, forced into cramped arrangements and small food helpings. But ad Marina's life seemed to be growing worse and worse, her circumstances suddenly changed. She was brought to the justice building where a lawyer informed her that her biological mother, Azule, killed herself out of sadness. While this was crushing news to the young girl at first, the lawyer told her Azule left a large sum of money for her. The money could only be used however, to train for The Hunger Games. Azule wrote in her will she wanted Marina to work for her fortune, not marry into like she did. She wanted Marina to grow up to be strong and independent. So she wouldn't be forced to live a life of secrecy and sadness like Azule did. Marina knew she had to futil her mother's last wish, and trained vigorously for the games from that day forth. There were many doubters, telling her she was "too small" or "too weak". This only made Marina want to work even harder to win. When she turned 13, Marina couldn't listen to the jeers or the doubts anymore. She volunteered that year, she knew she had to win to make her mother, and her father, proud. To show all of Panem how strong and independent she could be. Token: Marina will bring her golden flower neckless her mother gave her. It has a massive sentimental value, and anyone who messed with it would regret it. Marina will look at it every night in order to remind herself why she's entered the event she despises so much. Height: 4'11 Family Gallery Azule Current.png|Azule Current- Mother (Deceased) Fisher Portside.png|Fisher Portside- Father (Deceased) Trivia Category:HawkWD's Tributes Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Career Tribute Category:District 4 Category:13 year olds Category:Volunteer